


Things That Are Worth It

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Polyamory, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: Spoilers for Season 3A quiet morning starts Keith musing about how his life has reached this point. A happy fic.





	Things That Are Worth It

Keith stretched between the two forms that were currently keeping him captive, taking a moment to luxuriate in the warmth that radiated from each side of him. Kuro was behind him; he could tell from the way that the clones arm was wrapped strongly, almost desperately around his waist. Kuro always held onto Keith as if he was afraid that if he let go even if for a moment, Keith might disappear. It was in stark contrast to Shiro’s arm, which was resting higher up on Keith’s waist, curled gently, almost loosely around Keith’s form. It wasn’t that Shiro treasured Keith any less; it was that Shiro was more secure Keith’s feelings. Kuro didn’t yet have the same knowledge, the same certainty that Keith would never leave him. He didn’t yet fully know how far Keith would go to get him back if they were ever seperated. Even with all Keith had done to try to prove these things, Kuro was still a living being, and his fears sometimes overwhelmed his rationality. Keith understood that, and tried to reassure him when he could.

He felt the form behind him stir, and he smiled as the man he was thinking of woke and began trailing lazy kisses down the back of his neck. He allowed himself to enjoy the sensation for a moment, pleasant shivers running down his skin as Kuro found all of his sensitive spots, before turning beneath the arms surrounding him to face Kuro. 

“Good morning.” He said sleepily, greeting his newly awakened boyfriend with a peck to the lips. “I love you.”

Kuro’s eyes softened as they always did when Keith said that, raising up the hand that had been wrapped around Keith’s waist to reverently push a strand of hair behind his ear. “I love you, too.” He said softly, tenderly, before leaning forward to draw Keith into a deep kiss, cupping his face and drawing Keith gently forward. 

Kuro always kissed him like this. As if he was in awe that he got to touch Keith, as if Keith was something so vital to his being that Kuro needed to consume every inch of the other man to ensure that no spot was left untouched. It was through his touch, through his kiss, that Keith had first realized that Kuro’s feelings for him were genuine and not just some plan concocted by the Galra. While Kuro did a good job of keeping up his shields and persona while out in public, when it was just him and Keith all of that fell away. In those moments, Kuro’s true self was exposed; raw, and pure, and desperately earnest, and Keith knew now that he had never had a chance of keeping his heart locked away from such a man. 

Kuro had **proven** that the emotions he felt for Keith weren’t faked when the very strength of those emotions helped him to go against the brainwashing he had been subjected to and betray his Galra masters. Kuro had almost lost his life freeing Shiro from his cell and getting him to safety, only to collapse in Keith’s arms once the two of them were finally back with the team. “For Keith,” he had kept repeating again and again deliriously as Keith had frantically run him to a healing pod, “I have to save him for Keith.”

Shiro, himself, had been moved by the clone’s devotion to his lover. While Keith helped him tend to his own wounds, which weren’t quite serious enough to need a healing pod, he and Keith had had a long discussion about where they were going from there, the beginning of a series of talks that continued while the days passed and Kuro healed. Shiro had made it clear that he didn’t blame Keith for turning to a man that he thought was his lover for comfort and support, or for falling in love with that man. And, Shiro had clarified even while Keith protested, he meant that he didn’t blame Keith for falling in love with **Kuro**. He informed Keith that he believed Keith had fallen in love with Kuro for who he was, and not who Keith had thought him to be. As always, Shiro had been able to see what Keith was feeling before Keith had realized it himself. Though Keith hadn’t wanted to hear it at the time, Shiro's need to do the best for his lover granted him clearer eyes. He told Keith that when the realization finally happened, Shiro would be willing to share; anything that brought more happiness to Keith’s life was worth exploring in his book.

It had taken Keith a lot longer to work through his guilt and denial to a point of realization, even with Shiro’s steadfast support. Still, when the healing pod finally opened and Kuro blinked awake and looked around as though he was shocked to still be alive, Keith’s ability to deny the truth had broken. After Kuro had taken a few steps out of the pod, Keith had stepped forward to yank Kuro into a savage kiss, cursing him and confessing to him and threatening him that if he ever scared Keith like that again, Keith would kill him himself. 

Kuro’s shock had been almost comedic, stumbling back while eyeing Keith and Shiro (who stood behind Keith) in turn. “But you have him back.” Kuro had said, tone wracked with confusion and an almost hopeless pleading, “You don’t need me anymore.” Keith's emotions had boiled over once more at Kuro's words, and he jumped the man again, showing through touch and telling through breathless murmurs how much he also needed **Kuro**. 

It had been more complicated than that to solve things, of course. There had been talks, a lot of them. Some of those talks had even happened with the team which Keith had protested on the grounds that it was none of their business and Shiro had countered that the team was their family and it therefore was their business (to Keith’s begrudging and embarrassed acquiescence). 

There had been so many talks that sometimes Keith wondered if they would ever get to the more fun bits of the relationship they were negotiating. 

But those talks had been proven worth it, when the three of them were finally all on the same page and they got to start exploring their new relationship. When Keith got to go to bed with two hot bodies sliding and rubbing and teasing against his own, and got to wake up sandwiched between two hot bodies that made him feel safer and happier and more secure than ever before. When Keith got to love and be loved by the two most amazing men he knew. 

It was proven worth it in this moment, with Keith indulging in deep thorough kisses with Kuro as Shiro slowly drowsed awake himself and began running caressing hands down Keith’s skin while nuzzling into Keith’s neck.

It had all been proven so **very** worth it, and Keith was thankful for the moments that had brought such a complete happiness into his life.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Again, written a little quickly. Ever standard request that you let me know if there is a problem with grammar or flow.


End file.
